Big Time Braces
by BigTimeRusher12
Summary: Never in his life did James think that he would have to have braces. He always had perfect teeth that were never crooked; until now. How will he handle having braces?


**Braces**

James winced as the orthodontist did one last tighten to make sure his braces were on good. Never in his life did James think that he would have to have braces. He always had perfect teeth that were never crooked; until now. I guess that's what happens when you open stuff up with your teeth.

"All done James." the orthodontist said. He took a mirror and handed it to James. James looked at his new braces and sighed.

"My mouth hurts."

"It's going to for a couple of days. Just try to eat soft foods for two days. After they're up, your mouth should be fine. One thing though, you have to make sure to avoid gummy and chewy stuff. Bye."

"Ok. Wait, how long am I gonna have to wear them?"

"About 3 years."

"3 years?"

The orthodontist nodded.

"Alright…well, thanks." James replied and then left to meet up with his friends in the waiting room.

"Well, let's see them." Kendall insisted. James smiled a little bit, not a big smile, but just enough for his friends to see. His mouth had blue and green rubber bands on the brackets.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Carlos. They all headed for the BTR mobile and then home.

"So James, what was it like getting them put on?" asked Kendall.

"Painful."

"I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning. How long do you have to have them for?"

"3 years! This…" He did his finger thing. "Just became less pretty. I mean, I'm supposed to be the pretty one, not a 'metal mouth'!"

"James, calm down. You have your braces for 3 years because you kept opening stuff up with your teeth…and now, you have to deal with them." replied Logan. James sighed.

When they got to the Palm Woods and went up to 2J, James said "I'm going to my room and taking a nap." As he said that, he went to his and Carlos' room, laid on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Mrs. Knight was making dinner of fish sticks, since it was 'Fish Stick Friday', when she said "One of you boys go get James please. Dinner's ready."

"I'll get him." said Logan. He went to James' room and found James sleeping. He had to wake him up. "James, get up man, dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"Why? It's Fish Stick Friday. You love fish sticks."

"My mouth hurts."

"Even if your mouth hurts, you have to eat something. Just, chew carefully, or Mrs. Knight can whip up some of the macaroni & cheese we had last night."

"And miss fish sticks? No way."

Logan chuckled. "Then come on." James followed Logan into the kitchen and sat down. He grabbed a fish stick and bit into one and cupped his mouth.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing, my mouth just hurts, that's all."

"Take small bites then. I know when Kendall had his braces, it was hard for him to eat for a couple days because his mouth hurt, but it passed."

"Really? When did he have his braces?"

"He got them when he was thirteen and got them off about two months ago."

"He had them on for almost 4 years?"

"Yes he did, and let me tell you, he was not happy he had to have them on for so long."

"I bet he wasn't. Did Kendall have to have them the same reason I do?"

"Buddy, I didn't have to have them on because I opened stuff with my teeth at least."

"Kendall, yes you did have to have them for the same reason, now stop it." Kendall shrunk down and Katie chuckled. "Katie, enough. You'll need braces in three years too."

"What? Why?"

"Because your teeth are coming in crooked." Katie sighed in defeat.

"Sorry baby sister." They all continued eating until the fish sticks were gone. Mrs. Knight picked up the empty plate, put it in the sink, and started washing it.

The boys played some video games for a while and then went to their rooms to get into their PJ's and then went to bed. The next morning, James woke up feeling much better. His mouth didn't hurt him as much as it did yesterday. He was looking forward to getting back to singing tomorrow.

But James was still asking himself "_Why can't I go back to being James 'the face' Diamond instead of James Diamond, 'the metal mouth'_?"


End file.
